User blog:LionHeartKIng/LHK-JUMP: Mysteries of the Land
Until I get my ass together make something with it like what was done with Incardnate, let's put some information this way. European Region Creatures Basilisk Greece 2000 Power 600 Stamina If you possess only European Region Creatures whose current Power is less than their original Power, you can send this card to your Samsara Zone, and then all European Region Creatures you possess have Power equal to their original Power. Cretan Bull Greece 2000 Power 1000 Stamina If this card loses Power, you can choose 1 Creature your Adversary possesses, and then it loses 600 Power. Pegasus Greece 6000 Power 2700 Stamina (Send 2 European Region Creatures you possess to the Samsara Zone, whose current Power is different from their original Power) If this card is specially called, you can have 1 Creature your Adversary possesses lose Power equal to the combined difference between the original Power and the current Power the Creatures that fulfilled its Condition had. If a Creature would be defeated from battles involving this card, it loses 2 LE instead. Phoenix Greece 7000 Power 2900 Stamina (Send 2 European Region Creatures from your Samsara Zone to the bottom of your library) If this card is specially called, you can send 1 Creature your Adversary possesses to the Samsara Zone. If a Creature would be defeated from battles involving this card, it loses 2 LE instead. North American Region Creatures Skata'ne United States of America 500 Power 300 Stamina If this card is called, search your Library for 1 "United States of America" Creature, except "Skata'ne". Bigfoot United States of America 2000 Power 700 Stamina If this card loses Power, you can have 1 Creature your Adversary possesses lose 700 Power, also if this card's Power drops to 0 by this effect, send it to the Samsara Zone. (It is treated as being defeated by this card.) Jersey Devil United States of America 1500 Power 800 Stamina If this card loses Power, you can have 1 other "United States of America" Creature you possess boost its Power by 400. Mothman United States of America 1500 Power 500 Stamina If this card loses Power, search your Library for 1 "United States of America" Creature, except "Mothman". Cadejo Mexico 1000 Power 600 Stamina If you possess only North American Region Creatures whose current Power is less than their original Power, you can send this card to your Samsara Zone, and then all North American Region Creatures you possess have Power equal to their original Power, also they gain 600 Power for this turn only. Chupacabra United States of America 7000 Power 3400 Stamina (Send 2 North American Region Creatures from your Samsara Zone to the bottom of your library while your LE is between 4 and 7) If this card loses Power, you can search your Library for 1 "United States of America" Creature, except a Legendary Creature, then all Creatures your Adversary possesses lose Power equal to that Creature's Stamina. More cards tomorrow. Category:Blog posts